Still Learning
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: The White Witch may be dead, but now Aslan has left Narnia in the hands of its new, young kings and queens. Peter must learn to govern Narnia, and more importantly, put down what remain's of the Queen's forces, but is he really ready? Are any of them? Set a few months after the coronation in the movie, but before older Pevensies in Narnia...kind of disregards that.
1. Narnia

**Still Learning**

Susan looked up from the stone table she and Lucy were at when she heard footsteps. The table was full of battle supplies, from sharpened weapons on standby and first aid materials to the moss for bandages and water that Lucy had just brought in. It had been three months since Aslan had disappeared after the main battle against the Witch and coronation, entrusting Narnia to its four new, young leaders. During that time, their trust in each other and with the Narnians grew and came back together; Susan and Lucy became familiar with the herbs useful in Narnia while Peter and Edmund grew more familiar with the land and weaponry. The problem now, though, was that while the main battle may be over and many of the Witch's supporters had died on the battlefield, there were enough that fled and still put up a resistance. Peter had heard news of an attack and was riding out to put an end to it, but he wanted the girls to be nearby, but safe, with a weapons/aid hold. It was Peter and Edmund who walked in now and met his sister's gaze.

"You're taking Edmund?" Susan objected, upon seeing her younger brother suited up just like Peter.

"I can take care of myself," Edmund objected, earning him a look from all his siblings.

Peter defended, though, "He's a good fighter, Susan. He'll be fine."

"You can't promise that," Susan worried and after a moment, "I just…what happened to the Peter that was so hesitant about leading an army?"

"Susan, this isn't an army, just a small group of soldiers…look, you know as well as I do we're not back home. This is a part of Narnia. Narnia counts on us to keep it safe."

Susan nodded, she really didn't want to fight, "Won't you take my horn with you? If you insist on keeping us in the background, at least take this in case you need help."

Peter said gently, "I'd rather know you were safe. I'll have Orieus and the other fighters."

Lucy spoke up for her sister then, "Just be careful."

The brothers smiled then, "Always are, Lu."

Peter, Orieus, Edmund, and the rest of their group had gone out to cut off the planned attack. It was said to be mostly dwarves, which meant a fairly small dwelling, but one that stood out. The only problem was that it was well defended and the dwarves were known for their archery skills as much as their sword fighting, and their short stature made it more difficult to find a hit. It almost made Peter think about turning around the short distance back to the fort and engage Susan's help, but he'd rather know she was safe. He had his picking of Narnia's best archer's along with him as well, who had certainly been helpful when the dwarves first saw them coming. Now, though, it was mostly swords as they met on the makeshift battlefield. Peter had just masterfully impaled one of the dwarves, when he went to help Edmund, who was battling two at once.

"Low, Edmund," Peter called, "remember to stay low to the ground, but…"

"Thank you, High King Peter," Edmund called half-sarcastic as he beheaded his opponent.

Perhaps Edmund shouldn't have used Peter's title, or maybe it would have been better they didn't talk at all while fighting. Maybe Susan and Lucy shouldn't have chosen that time to walk out, Susan with her bow ready, Lucy with her healing flask, to see about the state of the soldiers farthest from the dwarves' main defense and of, course, to check on their brothers. Either way, Peter was distracted, for a moment ignoring his own advice as he stood; the dwarves knew exactly where he was.

He had only time to register the gravelly voice call, "Long live the Queen!" before he felt the sharp impact of an arrow embedding in his chest, dropping him to the ground gasping.

It was a simultaneous second later when Orieus had sent a perfectly practiced arrow into the dwarf's heart, and another into its throat that Susan cried, "NO!"

Alerted by his sister's cry, Edmund spun around only long enough to register Peter on the ground, before turning back to the few remaining dwarves who had suddenly gained confidence with Peter down. He'd also registered Lucy beginning to run forward, crying, "PETER!"

Doing his best to remember Peter's order to stay low, while remaining focused he ordered, "Lucy, stay there!"

Susan stared horror-struck at her oldest brother, with a terrible feeling of déjà vu, but saw the fighting and held Lucy back. Even with her potion, it would do no good if she got injured, too.

A few minutes later, they'd managed to bring the fight to an end, most of the dwarves dead or in retreat, their High King's fall giving the Narnian soldiers more rigor as well.

It was then that Susan released her hold on Lucy, who was out of her arms in a blink, only to have Susan on her heels.

Edmund had fallen silently to his knees next to his older brother, slightly dazed. Was this what it had been like three months ago, when the White Witch had stabbed him? Is this what he had looked like, suddenly very young and helpless, blood darkening the already red material? Is this the terror and disbelief his siblings had felt looking at him then that he now felt looking at Peter? High King, the Magnificent be gone, how could Peter, his brother, his older pain in his royal ass brother, but who always looked out for them, and therefore despite everything, Edmund looked up to; how could Peter, who was always in control, be laid out so still in the flat grass? Lucy had saved him then, Edmund recalled, with Aslan's gift to her, some potion that had tasted terrible and left his mouth hot and sticky, but worked none the less. He looked to her now, his face suddenly assuming the strong, controlled, mask he'd seen on Peter so many times.

Lucy, in her blue dress was already ahead of him, shakily pouring the familiar red liquid into her older brother's mouth, tears already starting to slip down her face.

Susan was doing her best to hold back her own tears that threatened ever more as the terrible growing feeling in her gut she'd had since she'd seen Peter- her brother, her slightly arrogant, but confidant, loving, strong, brother- hit the ground so quickly. It intensified when she saw a tear hit his face, and even moments after the fireflower juice had hit his mouth, Peter didn't move.

"Come on, Peter!" she begged, green dress billowing out around her knees as she cradled his head, "You can't do this. You promised. You promised us you'd be careful."

Lucy was crying steadily now, shaking her head defiantly as she stared at her older brother, always so stubborn, so strong, so still even minutes after she'd poured more than enough of Aslan's gift into his throat, around the arrow, "M, maybe, he'll be alright, you know…waiting for us back home."

Susan didn't have it in her to really think about Lucy's words, just disbelieving choke out, "Yeah, maybe." She shakily put two fingers to her brother's neck, ear to his chest to confirm what she already knew. Peter, their brother, was dead.

Edmund watched his sisters confirm the impossible. Suddenly, his mask broke and all he wanted was for this to be a dream and have his mother tell him everything would be just fine, "But, what about now? And…what'll we tell mum?"

At that, Lucy started bawling and Susan turned to him, her face hardening, "Edmund."

It was then that Orieus, with his head bowed, approached the kings and queens, "My Queens, High King Edmund, I'm so sorry. It was my job to protect him. I vowed it. I failed. Do with me as you will, but may you grant me carry him out for you?"

Edmund started at his title. High King. He was now High King. Peter was really gone. He'd have to make the decisions now. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Susan, ever the Gentle. He knew what she was telling him, and he knew what Peter would want. He looked at Orieus, his face once again, at least for the moment, under control, "Orieus, you did what you could. If you wish, take yourself out of the next battle, but I hold nothing against you," he believed it, Edmund told himself. Orieus was fighting. He had been next to Peter. Edmund himself could have done something. But, the truth was, it was an arrow. From the way Peter had dropped so quickly, the glistening sweat across his screen, and the faint smell that seemed to be strongest around the arrow, he wagered it had been poisoned. If that was the case, the truth was, there had never been much anyone could have done, but stepped in front of him, and Peter wouldn't have wanted that.

He returned his attention to Orieus, "I think it was poisoned, so take care with the arrow, but, yes. You may carry him out…" he shut his eyes a moment. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now. Was this how Peter had felt when Edmund had told him Peter would have to lead them? What would Peter do? Peter had swallowed his fear and led them. He nodded; then that was all that he could do. Go on.

The entire guard watched as Orieus ever so gently picked up the still, pale form of High King Peter, the Magnificent.

Lucy and Susan looked lost, and Edmund was about to say something when they heard an all too familiar, gentle roar that froze everyone. Aslan was on the far horizon.

Within moments, he was within the group. The great lion took one look at the fallen young man in Orieus' arms.

Orieus was immediately contrite, head bowed, "Aslan, I'm sorry. I failed you."

"Be at peace, Orieus; for, Peter is, and he is in good hands. I know you've done what you could."

Edmund was staring at Aslan, "What about you? Where were you? You can bring him back! I know you can! We needed you! Peter needed you!"

"Edmund," Lucy whispered hoarsely.

Aslan faced Edmund, "I was never far away, High King Edmund. Peter may have needed me, but so do many others and he has had you and Queens Susan and Lucy for family and support. You have much to learn still. Have faith that your brother is in good hands."

Aslan saw a face amongst the crowd and walked over a few ways, beckoning Orieus and calling softly, " ," once the fawn arrived, Aslan continued, "I believe you know of a lamppost in these woods. Orieus, you are a stronger guard than and I wish Peter be in the best company possible. , if you will take Peter to the lamppost, with Orieus, you shall find coats if you go a little farther past it. Listen to me very carefully. Orieus will wait at the lamppost. Mr. Tumnus, place him beneath the coats, but do not go into them yourself. Once he is safely there, go back home immediately."

They were slightly confused as to why Aslan would not have Peter in the normal resting grounds and with his family, but not ones to argue, they silently nodded; Orieus handed Peter to .

Lucy had been watching, and he spoke to all the Pevensies now, facing Edmund, "I cannot make you stay if you do not wish, but I would appreciate for you to think how we still need you here."

Susan started to open her mouth to protest, looking over slightly to Peter one last time. They should be with him, but…it was Aslan. So she may not be happy about it, she closed her eyes a moment, but then nodded and looked at Aslan, "What would you have us do?"

"Thank you. Queen Lucy, look around you. You know what to do."

Lucy wanted to ask how it was fair, how he could ask this now, but she trusted him, so she silently nodded and did as she always had after battles, tending to the wounded.

Aslan in turn faced Susan gently, "High Queen Susan, if you would begin taking down the fort here."

Susan nodded mutely and Aslan turned to the final Pevensie, "High King Edmund, you many notice some of your scouts have already gone ahead. I suggest you search the dwarves' hold here, look for anything of use and be sure there are no stragglers, then follow your scouts and finish this," as Edmund's face grew hard and he reached for his sword, Aslan then warned, "Do not fight out of anger or revenge, for you lose your head. You know that is not the real point."

"Not the…!"

Aslan cut him off, "Remember this: He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword."

Edmund made a face as Aslan walked off, "Wait!"

Aslan merely looked back once in compassion; each of the Pevensies needed time to accept that Peter was gone, but they still had a duty to fulfill.

Edmund surveyed the scene around him, following the path from where Peter had fought, fallen, and then been carried out. Lucy was tending those she could with fervor. He wanted to go to her, but perhaps this was what she needed right now. Susan was silently cleaning up. He knew that was what she needed; he'd seen her upset enough times over the years to know well enough to leave her busy and alone with a task.

So now him. Aslan had told him what to do as well. Aslan had told him not to fight for revenge. He supposed, if he forced himself to think about it, Peter wouldn't have wanted that. They would have probably fought over why they were fighting, but Aslan was right. Whether or not he shouted it into battle, Peter was always clear he was fighting for Narnia, for Aslan. For family. Family, which brought with it love and the need to treat each other equally. He suddenly thought back over three months ago to that boy who had sold his family out for sweets and power. Might as well admit it. He had liked the idea of Peter serving him, listening to him. He realized now, though, how incredibly arrogant that had been. He hadn't realized until now how much he actually had relied on Peter to always be there, needed him. Now that was on him, he could only begin to realize how much that had put on him. Well, Peter had forgiven him then and believed in him again. He wouldn't let him down again. With that in mind, he went to search the dwarves' former hold.

* * *

AN: I know, I'm terrible, but keep reading. I promise, I'm nice...don't own any of the characters.


	2. Home

_With that in mind, he went to search the dwarves' former hold._

At first, all Peter was aware of was how comfortable, how warm he was; but, he was confused by how dark it was. Dark, except for one small beam of light. He went to the light, trying to see what was going on. The last thing he remembered was fighting next to Edmund against the dwarves. So, where was Edmund? Was it night already? Since when were nights so dark in Narnia? And why was it so stuffy? He felt something hard. A…tree? But, when he put weight on it, light flooded in and he found himself tumbling out. Out? He looked around, suddenly worried. The light wasn't right to be pure daylight. The wood beneath him was polished. He spun around, and threw back his head, closing his eyes, "Shit."

He remembered now. The fight, the pain in his chest. He vaguely recalled a hot sensation and falling, but that was the last he remembered. He looked down now; he was perfectly fine…perfectly. His hair was clean; he was clean-shaved. His clothes….were clean and normal. For, indeed, in front of him was the wardrobe Lucy had ushered them all into. So that explained why it had been warm and stuffy. So…that was real? Edmund, Susan, and Lucy weren't around that he could tell, which meant they were still in Narnia. They were still in Narnia. They had been fighting and now he was here. Back at the estate. He was almost positive the arrow, he thought it was an arrow, had pierced his chest, too close to his heart. He should be dead. He supposed they all thought he was. Then he realized the gravity of that. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy would think he was dead. Shit!

He took a minute more to confirm that here, he really was perfectly fine, perfectly normal. He stood up and ran to the back of the wardrobe. Wood. Solid, paneled wood, that was all he encountered. That, and the coats, of course. Of course, he was dead in Narnia. That was so weird to realize. He couldn't go back. Not this time, and he was looking for it. But his siblings must be going crazy. He banged on the back of the wood. Please!

"Oh, those _children!" _Peter heard a shriek and immediately stopped banging on the back of the wardrobe before he had to explain to the MacCready. But, then, he heard her mumbling, must be just outside the room, "That window was an antique!"

The window? That Edmund broke? Peter's face was fully one of disbelief and shock. Time really passed that slowly here? They'd been gone nearly four months in Narnia. Four months in Narnia. What a difference that made, he realized.

*"_But, it really was there." _

*"_Oops. Wake up Dolly Daydream. You ready? Are you? Oh , well done, Ed. You balled it!" _

Children, the McCready had called them. He supposed they really had been children when he looked back. He hadn't believed Lucy, his little sister who never lied. He and Edmund had been petty arguing like they always had and ending up breaking something. They should find a way to fix that. Edmund, who had betrayed them. But, then, how things had changed. Peter had led an army. Edmund learned to fight with him, rather than against him. They had all become kings and queens. Edmund's faith in him had grown. He remembered, "_Aslan believed you could and so do I."_ Edmund. Faith he didn't deserve. Peter wondered if Edmund fully realized what he had been asking of him and realized that he ought to now. Edmund wasn't a petulant pain in his ass anymore; they'd all grown up. That was clear, but he was still just a boy. That shouldn't have to be his job. It had been his. Yet, he supposed, he still was a boy. Here, definitely. Peter may have learned a few things in Narnia, but it was clear he still had much to learn. He'd been arrogant as ever going into battle, confident in his control that it would be over quickly and easily. What had happened to that boy who was hesitant about his capabilities in leading an army? He remembered now, Susan calling him on it, saying nearly that very thing. He supposed the truth was, he never could do anything right. Yet, it seemed, he'd still been given a second chance, in its own way. Yes, he still had much to learn, but then, perhaps, learn some he had. Perhaps, that was what mattered.

He sighed. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten here, but somehow, he believed Aslan had a hand in it. He remembered how he had told Peter that he would do what he could, but he needed his help, too. Well, he didn't know that he'd done the best, but he thought he had done what he could. All he could do now, unfortunately, was wait. After all, time moved a thousand times quicker in Narnia. He figured he'd stay there for when his brother and sisters came back….Yea, he'd probably never hear the end of it, but he'd just be glad to see them. He knew they were safe. Aslan had to be watching over them, particularly for him to be here.

Thirty minutes later the wardrobe door opened, and Peter saw their depressed faces and could have kicked himself for being so careless.

However, that was all he had time to think before Lucy let out a shriek, her face lighting up, "PETER!"

In the next second he felt her run into him and hold him for dear life. Edmund was quiet, but not far behind. Peter smiled gently, hugging them back. He felt them, particularly Lucy, start to relax. After a moment, Edmund let him go and, eventually, so did Lucy.

He saw Susan, then. For once, he couldn't read her face, though he supposed he should have expected it when a moment later he registered a slap across his face, only to be embraced by a hug immediately after, with her blurting out, "You…you don't ever do that again!"

Peter just held her close. She was actually shaking. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry, Susan. It's okay now, though. I'm fine. I'm fine. Shh."

Susan finally pulled back and looked at him, "You don't get it, do you? Lucy almost drowned. Edmund was nearly killed twice. Then you. You've got to stop it!"

Peter just nodded. He'd thought about that, too.

Lucy smiled, then, as if she hadn't already, "What did I tell you, Susan?"

Peter let himself smile, then and Edmund and Susan let out weak, relieved laughs.

"You're really alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm really alright," Peter paused, "So..what happened?"

Susan began by explaining quickly that the dwarves' had a poison stash they hadn't known about, that Aslan had shown up then to get things under control again. Edmund did really well, and he picked up the story. He told Peter about chasing after the remaining dwarves and destroying the poison supply. Once they were sure that rebellion was squashed and Narnia was secure, it was understood that they needed to go back to where they had come from. Once he finished his tale, Edmund told Peter quietly, "I never realized how much you were responsible for. You did good."

Peter hugged his little brother once more, "I'm sure you did fine, Ed."

It was at that moment that the door into the room opened, "You children! Do you have no respect for property? Do you realize what that window cost? And, what are you doing in here? Making all that noise?"

They did their very best not to laugh. In all truth, they had been quite loud, but who knowing their situation would have blamed them. It was Peter who spoke up, though, "We're very sorry. We'll work for the window and try to keep it down."

"Hmph. Be sure you do."

They really probably shouldn't be laughing, but as soon as she shut the door, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

AN: See, I told you. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. *indicates lines directly from the movie. Do not own.


End file.
